sbubfandomcom-20200214-history
Racchi Carant
Biography Racchi Carant, otherwise known by her trolltag guardedTraveler GT, is a goldblood troll who's a part of the game SBub. She's the session's Heir and Space player, and who bred the Genesis Frog. She was is a Prospit dreamer. Pre-Game Before the game, Racchi lived in a small hive on the outskirts of a forest with her lusus Cyedog. She lived somewhat nearby Arello and Strudel - At least, close enough so that Struto could chuck bread at her. She enjoyed exploring the ruins surrounding her house, mapping them out. She preferred doing this to practicing for whatever she would do when deemed an adult and left Alterainia. Luckily, she was saved from that with SBub. Living in the desert, she wasn't able to collect much food. She was helped by Cyedog, who caught her a diet of only chicken, and Strudel, who sometimes chucked bread at her. During Game Pre-Rocket She was tasked to breed the Genesis frog on the planet Looaf, where she was assisted by her not-yet matesprite Kurezo. She went through this somewhat fast, where she was sent to God Tier status by getting crushed to death by the pillars surrounding her Quest Bed. After completing the frog, she was summoned by her Denizen Echidna to give her the frog for safekeeping until it was ready. She tossed it down the volcano, where it safely landed in a pool of water. Over the course of that, she grew closer to Kurezo, where they made shitty dick jokes, mostly. After Kuro's robot, Walter, turned on them, they engaged in an epic battle where Kuro died and was later revived by Lazliz's doom power. Sometime after that, Adhara went grimdark due to a scene at Twirly's wriggling day party. She engaged in Battle with Racchi and Kuro, knocking out Kuro and killing Racchi. Due to some event that happened, but not yet discussed, Racchi came back to life to an awkward scene when Ad, not grimdark anymore, attempted to move Racchi's body. This left her with a spooky eye, a change in her quirk, and slightly decreased Space powers. Rocket After the ship crashed into the victory platform and the trolls boarded it, we got a ridiculous Terezi-like scene in which she was asleep on the floor surrounded by alchemisted muffin, because Bast got bored. Other wikia pages with tell what happened, because I don't feel like typing a lot, but a few highlights; *She's been subjected to Kankri-style rants from her dancestor, Tabula *She and Kuro officially became Matesprites * She's messaged a couple kids from the new session. *She and Strudel engaged in a death battle for no real reason at all . Trivia *She was originally basically a female Sollux before Bast decided that was stupid *Bast is also to scared to change her horn shape because it'd make all prior art invalid *She probably has a ton of old maps lying around somewhere *Kuro set up and mind-controlled door where you had to think something you and the other person thought about each other, and she definitely didn't think Matesprite. *Her sprite got ^2 prototyped, because we're assholes. Category:Trolls Category:Alpha Trolls Category:Players Category:SBub